There are some known insert devices for shoes. Most known devices are designed to be used underneath the foot, placed inside the shoe, on top of the sole of the shoe and are used to pad or absorb shock, or to absorb odors, or both. One representative reference of this type of shoe insert is U.S. Published Pat. App. No. 2013/0055592 to Elsenbach published on Mar. 7, 2013.
Another type of shoe insert, known as heel liners, are presently available for sale by the Dr. Scholl's Company of Memphis Tenn. under the brand name of “Sole Expressions Heel Liners”. Another product is distributed by ETC Group, Inc. of New York, N.Y. under the brand of “feet treats”. And yet another is branded as “Heavenly Healz” and is sold by Footpetals.com.
However, known shoe inserts have some inherent limitations including that they do not absorb perspiration, are not environmentally friendly to produce or dispose of, are not economical to produce, and are not comfortable. Therefore, there remains a need for a system, device, and method that provides increased comfort, is more economical to produce, and are more environmentally friendly both to produce and to dispose.